Instructions
Overview *Your goal is to destroy all enemy planets and to make sure they cannot rebuild. Once they have no planets and no ability to capture more you win the game. Planets *Planets are the source of everything in Void Infinity, and thus having the correct ones makes all the difference. Choose your planets and your upgrades wisely, as it will have a drastic effect on the rest of the game. Different planets benefit you in different ways: :::::: Gas Giant: Good at generating credits (good eco planet). Has no diamonds. :::::: Earth-like planet: Good at upgrading its facilities and generating credits. Has 100 diamonds. :::::: Lava planet: Great at making ships (good production planet). Has 75 diamonds. :::::: Dirt planet: Great at upgrading its facilities (good tech planet). Has 50 diamonds. ::::: Ice planet: Good at generating credits (good eco planet). Has 10 diamonds. ::::: Asteroid: Good at making ships (good production planet). Has 50 diamons. *The three aspects that define a planet are upgrading percent, ship production percent and credit gain percent. A high upgrading percent means your planet will upgrade its facitilies fast, a high ship production percent means your planet will produce ships fast and a high credit gain percent means your planet will gain credits fast. *On top of these three aspects each planet can upgrade its facilities: ** Upgrading economy (hotkey: E) will increase the rate at which your planets gain credits ** Upgrading starports (hotkey: S) will increase the rate at which your planets will produce ships and will unlock new ship types for construction (level 3 unlocks medium ships, level 6 unlocks heavy ships) ** Upgrading research facilities (hotkey: R) will increase the rate at which your planet researches as well as unlocks new research and increases the rate at which your planet will upgrade its facilities. ** Upgrading population (hotkey: D) will increase the rate at which everything gets done and will increase your population by one point. Population will naturally increase over time. *Each upgrade will cost a certain amount of credits starting at 10 and increasing as its level increases. They will also take increasing time to complete (all excluding population which always costs 10 and will take a varying amount of time to complete) *Facilities have a maximum level of 10 (excluding population when you have terraformed your planet) Credits *Planets create Credits over time which are unique to a planet. Managing your credits is extremly important in Void Infinity because your economy planets won't be as useful for making ships as other planets. *You can manually move credits first by picking up some and dropping them off using a transport ship. To pick up credits you must hit the pickup button or F key and proceed to type in a the desired amount. You could also hit A after opening the typing menu to pick up the maximum (100) or S to pick up 50. Once your amount has been entered, you must left click the planet you want to pick up from. To drop off you must hit the drop off button or D and then click on the planet you want to drop off your credits at. *You can make your transport ships automatically transfer credits as well. You can hit the auto-transfer button or A, select all of the planets you want to pick up from by clicking on them, then hid D, then select all of the planets you want to drop credits off onto, then hit A and your transport will automatically move between planets and move the resources accordingly. It will leave enough resources when it picks up from a planet for that planet's next economy upgrade. *Also if you right click on a planet near the centre with a transport selected it will move to pick up credits leaving behind enough for the next economy upgrade. *Planets have a maximum amount of credits that can be harvested. When they run out that planet will no longer provide an income. Diamonds *Diamonds are aquired over a period of time if a planet has an economy level. *Higher economy means a higher rate of diamond income. *Diamonds count towards 10 credits when you build a ship, but you must use the maximum amount of diamonds possible to build a ship, not an arbitrary combination of diamonds and credits. For example to make a ship that costs 26 credits you need 2 diamonds and 6 credits. 1 diamond and 16 credits is not an option. *Diamonds are also used in technological research. *Diamonds cannot be moved amongst planets like credits. *Planets have a maximum amount of diamonds that can be harvested. When they run out that planet will no longer aquire diamonds Capturing * Capturing planets is another very important aspect of the game. To do so you must be carrying the correct amount of credits on a transport and then hit the Capture button (or press C) and proceed to click on the planet you want to capture. Planets cost specific amounts of credits to capture (hover over them for an exact number) *It is a good idea to take new economy planets fairly early as long as you are sure you can defend them because the extra income boost will definetly be worth it in the long run. Combat *Combat is a very important aspect in Void Infinity so it is important to produce alot of ships and scout before you engage your opponents. Sneak attacks can be very effective since there are no obstacles in space. *You can move ships by right clicking on the desired position (or on the minimap) *Your ships will automatically fight if stationary and will chase ships up to a certain point. To attack-move you must hit the A key and left click. While attack moving your ships will go towards the target location untill they can engage the enemy ships. Once they are done engagement they will continue their path. *You can also target fire one specific enemy ship by right clicking on it. Good luck and have fun!